DownTime
The Real is an American syndicated talk show created by SallyAnn Salsano (495 Productions)2. The series initially received a trial run on Fox owned markets in the summer of 2013 and premiered for full syndication in 2014. On January 3, 2018, Fox Television Stations picked up two more seasons of the series, effectively allowing Warner Bros. Television Distribution to continue to produce it into the 2019–20 television season.3 Contents * 1Production * 2Co-hosts ** 2.1Seasons 1–2 ** 2.2Season 3–present * 3Notable episodes * 4Awards and nominations * 5References * 6External links Productionedit From L-R: Mowry-Housley, Mai, Houghton and Love. In the summer of 2013, it was announced that the series would be tested on seven Fox-owned stations in New York, Los Angeles, Washington D.C., Philadelphia, Phoenix, Houston and Tampa.145 In October 2013, it was announced that The Real would be nationally syndicated beginning September 15, 2014.67 In February 2015, Warner Bros. announced the series had been renewed for a second season.8In October 2015, the series was renewed for a third and fourth seasons, allowing it to air through 2018.910 In January 2018, the series was renewed for a fifth and sixth season, allowing it to air through 2020.3 The program switched to broadcasting live in its fourth season allowing viewers "a seat at the table" starting September 2017.11 SallyAnn Salsano, who created the show,2 was executive producer along with Rachel Miskowiec until 2015, when Miskowiec took over; the show is produced by 495 Productions and Telepictures Productions and distributed by Warner Bros. Domestic Television Distribution.121314 Co-hostsedit Seasons 1–2edit The panel consisted of actress Tamera Mowry-Housley from the 1990s sitcom, Sister, Sister; hostess and fashion expert Jeannie Mai; R&B singer and television personality, Tamar Braxton, best known for her hit reality series Braxton Family Values; singer and actress Adrienne Houghton, known for being the lead singer in groups 3LW and The Cheetah Girls; and comedian and actress Loni Love, known for being the runner up on Star Search season 26 and a panelist on Chelsea Lately.1516 Season 3–presentedit Braxton announced her departure from the series through a Warner Bros. press release on May 22, 2016, intending to concentrate on her music career. On her reality show Braxton Family Values, she later admitted to not knowing she was going to be let go from the panel. In 2017, while on The View, she claimed to have been the creator of the show’s idea.171819 Notable episodesedit The Real celebrated its 100th episode on February 24, 2015. On November 2, 2015, The Real held an exclusive interview with Rachel Dolezal lasting thirty minutes. In the interview, Dolezal admitted she was born white.20 In January 2016, the co-hosts traveled to Washington, D.C. to visit The White House and First Lady Michelle Obama. In addition to granting an interview, The First Lady and the co-hosts spoke to high schoolers about college.2122 On April 30, 2018, The Real held a celebratory episode following their win at the 45th Daytime Emmy Awards one day before.23 Awards and nominationsedit References